powerstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge
Rouge (ルージュ Rūju) is a playable character from the Power Stone series. Biography Rouge, the wandering fortuneteller, is both mysterious and graceful. Guided by signs from her crystal ball, her predictions being always accurate, she is dancing her way around the world in a search for the famed Power Stones. Even in the battle arena her graceful moves look more like dancing than fighting. She can wield fire as easily and naturally as her own arms and legs, putting the heat on any opponent who stands in her way. In her ending, "Do Dreams Come True?" (ムフフッ！？, "Mufufu!?"), Rouge wants to use the Power Stone to bring happiness to every person in the world. Three years later, she has a tent in a World Fair in Paris, Maison de Rouge, and tells a client that her stone can make anything he wishes for come true. This ends up being quite embarrassing for her when he wishes to see her naked. In Power Stone 2, Rouge has an ominous feeling when her crystal balls cracks while looking at the mysterious shadow that appeared from the sky. More than anything, she can't stand having her occupational tools broken. Just in case, she meditates and asks a Power Stone to send her to the source of the shadow. When she opens her eyes, she is inside the flying castle that people have been talking about, and senses an evil force in its depths. Appearance Rouge is a dark-skinned woman with long brown hair tied in a braid and wears a white headband with the red gem on the center and wears a pale blue bra top with brown collar, purple harem pants with a pink trim and brown shoes. She also has a pale blue armbands to match her bra top. In her anime appearance, she remains largely the same as in the games as her bra top is now white and her collar is purple to match her harem pants and is not seen wearing her armbands. When she is about to go with Falcon at the opera, Rouge has her hair down and wears a pale blue strapless formal gown with white long formal gloves. She has a matching pale blue headband, a maroon belt adorned with a ribbon at the back, and black high heels. Later on, the skirt of her gown became shorter with rips at the edge due to Jack slashed it with his knives in quick succession. The color scheme on her gown is the color scheme of her bra top from her original outfit in the games. In her Power Change form, Rouge is barefoot and has fire hair that flows upwards. She has gold wraps and tassels on her chest and wears a large gold bolero-like object around her neck. She has pink see-through harem pants with a pink belt hanging from them and gold ankle bracelets. Special Moves Though her normal attack and defense abilities are relatively low, Rouge can wield her fire attacks from a long distance and inflict severe damage. Her running and jumping speeds are also higher than the other fighters. During Power Change, she has a genie-like appearance with fiery hair. A fireball with an eye follows her. In the anime, she can summon a magic carpet that can fly after she rescues an injured Ryoma from a burning palace, absorbing the flames in the burning shipwreck and can melt the ice when she was in her flaming appearance. Voices Power Stone Anime Rouge is a fortune-teller from Fire Land well known for her accurate predictions. While in Londo, she meets Edward Falcon and Ryoma, the two developing a crush for her. She later discovers that her crystal ball had a Power Stone inside, which allowed her to see the future. Other appearances *Rouge has a card in the first two games from the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series. *Rouge has a cameo appearance in Capcom vs. SNK 2, in the London Street stage. *Rouge has a cameo in Felicia's ending of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a dancer in the background. Gallery RougeOp.png|''Power Stone'' RougePowerChange.png|Power Change. RougeEnd1.png|Ending RougeEnd2.png|Ending RougeEnd3.png|Ending RougeEnd4.png|Ending RougeEnd5.png|Ending Rouge2.png|''Power Stone 2'' Rouge2PowerChange.png|''Power Stone 2'' Power Change AnimeRouge.png|Anime artwork. AnimeRougeHead.png|Anime artwork. AnimePowerChangeRouge.png|Power Change in the anime. RougeConceptB.png|Concept art RougeConceptC.png|Concept art RougeConcept.png|Concept art RougePowerConcept.png|Concept art RougePowerConceptB.png|Concept art RougePowerConceptC.png|Concept art References Category:Characters